The invention relates to an implantation system for the immobilization of vertebrae.
The German patent publication 3,505,567 C discloses a system of this type comprising the use of an implant and an instrument for the introduction of the implant. The implant comprises a solid cylinder with an external screw thread, which is able to be gripped by means of jaws of an implanting instrument at one end. The jaws, which are able to be slid axially in the instrument, have a sharp edged bar on the internal side, may be caused to bite into the implant in order to prevent twisting of the same. Using this known instrument the implant is screwed into a prepared cavity between two adjacent vertebrae, something involving an intricate manipulation.
The European patent publication 179 695 shows an implant which while being designed in the form of a simple disk, possesses lugs in order to secure it in place and using which the implant is screwed onto the bone of the vertebra. The screwing operation does however involve a slow manipulative process.